Some Summer
by Happy-Love-Peace
Summary: <html><head></head>THIS IS THE SECOND BOOK! READ FIRST BOOK BOMBSHELL! Help Johhny and Joey over come there worst fear...their mother.And Mason,valerie,Erik,and nadia have to face a quest by themselves! No Flames. Rated T just in case.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Johnny P.O.V **

I'm Johnny and I have a twin sister named Joey. We also have friends named Mason, Erik, and Celena-my girlfriend. We all made new friends at our new place to stay, Valerie, Nadia, and Kaylie-Mason's girlfriend. But we went on a quest to save Erik and we lost some friends on the way. Celena died and Kaylie turned all evil. And yeah we got him back. We are also fledgling vampires and my sister got imprinted with some evil dork name Michael Adams.

It's been a month and our lives have been good. Well sorta.

**Joey P.O.V **

Since we came here in the middle of the school year we're in summer now.

Valerie and I were sitting on the bench and reading _How to make you're Crush notice You_. I know it sounds like a scam but we just wanted to know what it said, if it would help us.

"It doesn't tell us how to make your Best Friend to notice you."

"Well maybe it just means we they should already like us anyway I mean we know _everything_ about them."

"Except if they like us."

"True, true."

"Joey Chiron wants us." Johnny said coming towards the table. I got up and walked over to the big house with my brother.

"What do you think it's about?" Johnny asked.

"How am I supposed to know you got me?"

Once we arrived at the house place Chiron welcomed us in. We sat down on some plastic covered couch.

"I called you in to tell you about you're mother." Chiron said.

"Chiron we already told you we don't want anything to do with that _slut_!" I yelled.

"I apologize for her language." Johnny said.

"It is ok I know how it feels to hate you're parent."

"Okay,"

"Anyway you're mother got out of jail and we both talked and we agreed, it would be good for you two to go live with her for the rest of the summer." He said.

"What no!" Johnny and I said.

"Does she even have somewhere to stay and please not a slut house!" I yelled.

"Yeah an apartment-and you guys _are_ staying with her."

"Ugh man!" Johnny and I said,

There is no arguing with the horse man.


	2. Couple?

**(I do not own pjo only my characters!) **

**Joey P.O.V **

_I don't know what to think. I don't want to live with Her! _

_I know you don't Jo. _Michael responded to my thought. Ok recap, Michael Adams is my forbidden _love_. He's the bad guy. Here's the thing my child hood love is Erik and don't get me wrong I _**love**_ him. But Michael and I are imprinted which means we are connected in more ways then one. And I want to change that! I want to be in love with Erik and not Michael! I think?

I was walking in the woods just calming myself down. With the earth surrounding me. I don't know why but I love the earth! A lot!

_I really wish you would stop intruding my thoughts. _

_Then stop thinking out loud! _I can hear the smile in his voice.

_What are you talking about? I was thinking to MYSELF! You hear that M.Y.S.E.L.F. _

_I hear you loud and clear, captain. _

_Are you high or something? Did they slip something in your food? _

_Now that I think about it, my food did taste funny. _

_Stupid. _

Then I heard a rustling in the bushes.

_Shush! _

_Did you just shush me? _

_Yes and the whole part of shush is to be quiet! _

_Ohhh little bad thing are you? _

_Never! _

_Jo not really, you are the kind of person that-. _

_I said shush! _

_Fine! _

"Hey Jo." Said the familiar and cute voice of Erik.

"Uhhh hey um…Erik."

"Are you ok, I heard about the news?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

_Who are you talking to? _Michael asked.

_Erik ok shush! _

_Ewwww! Jo how could you? _

"I said shush!" I yelled, out loud.

_Haha! _Michael was practically yelling in my ear.

"What? What did I say?" Erik asked clearly hurt.

"Nothing! Nothing, it was just that sometimes I say stuff out loud that I don't mean." I tried my hardest to explain.

"Huh?" He had his question mark face on.

"Never mind 'kay."

"'Kay." He smiled.

_Aww man! It's the smile. _

_What? _

You see Erik has this smile that just tugs to my heart. And he knows it does. It's his boyish smile. It's basically soo cute; it's a cross between cockiness and boyish charm.

"Stop, you know what that smile does to me!" I said but I was smiling 'cause I knew what would happen next.

"Yeah of course I know. Why do you think I'm using it?" I couldn't help it.

I walked into his arms; his arms holding me tightly and me embracing him. I looked up at him and before kissing him I whispered:

"I wanna stay like this forever."

"Me too."

Then I pushed my lips against his. At first it was soft then it turned hard and intimate.

He pushed me against a tree but not hard. My hands were holding on to his hair not pulling it but at the same time tugging it. His arms were around my waist pulling me closer to him. I could feel the body heat between us. It was like I was on fire and he was the ice cooling me down with every touch.

_What are you doing? _Michael asked. _Ohmygoodness! _Michael!

_Sorry! _

_What are you-you're making out with that tool! _

_Maybe, but I'm really, really sorry! _

_Its ok I guess. _I can hear his heart shattering.

_Michael! Michael don't leave! I'm sorry? _

I pushed Erik off of me.

"Sorry but, you know Nymphs (I think that's how you spell it?) could be watching."

"You're right, I better get goin'."

"Yeah see 'ya." Then he kissed me before he jogged off. Guilty conscience much?

_Is 'he' gone? _Michael asked.

_Yeah, sorry. _

_I forgive ya! _

_Really? _

_Of course! I love you Jo! _I could mentally see his cocky grin.

_Well that could just be the imprint talking. _I could picture him frowning his deepest frown.

_Jo! That just means we are more unique then any other couple! Oops gotta go! Love ya Jo! _

_Love ya Mike! _

_Couple?_ His words just kept coming in and out of my mind.


	3. I Don't Know

**(I do not own pjo only my characters.) **

**Johnny P.O.V**

It's been a week since Joey and I been living with our mom. I honestly think she's changed. Joey doesn't even give her a chance to know.

"I don't know, Joey has been acting weird lately." I said to my mom while we were playing a card game.

Mom looked back at Joey. She was sitting in the darkest corner in the whole apartment just looking at the wall.

"I know, sometimes I think it's me." She said.

"How is it your fault that she is sulking?"

"I think it was just that I came on too strong."

**Joey P.O.V **

I'm not mad at my mom really I'm not. The past couple of days were great my mom has changed and I think I might love her, again. But, this time f'real.

It's just what Michael said '_couple'_. He had said.

_How dare he call us a couple! _I could feel it he was listening to what I was thinking.

_I mean I can't be in a relationship with someone who killed people, and liked it! I love him to death but, he's to evil. I don't even like that he goes and has sex with other people and still comes back to me with open arms! When I go and kiss Erik he was a fit and I don't even get mad at him and he has sex, I just kiss! I don't know anymore, are we a couple or not? _That question was meant for him and he knew it.

_I don't know Jo. _He said.

_You don't know? Come on Michael you can make a better choice. _

_I just don't I mean you go out and kiss Erik and then come back to me and say you love me. _

_You have SEX and come back to me and say you love me! Do you not know that it hurts me? _

_Joey-. _

_No, no, if our 'relationship' has more cons then pros then I can fix that. _

_Really, how? _

_By us braking up. No more you being a slut and worrying about me. Okay? _

_No not okay I still love you. _

_That's because of our imprint Mike can't you see that? _

_No and I never will! Joey I fell in love with you the first time I layed eyes on you. You're the only girl that I don't want to rush into having sex. I love you for you. _My heart was squeezing so much that I thought I would die. But I knew what I had to do.

_I can't Michael we are on opposite sides. _

_So? _

_Goodbye Michael Adams next time we meet we will be enemies not lovers. _

_Bye? _

_Bye._

I got up and went to the table where my mom and brother were playing cards. I joined them, and played too.

My mom pulled me close in a hug and whispered:

"It's good to have you back, I love you."

"I still don't trust you." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I love you too!" She squeezed me before letting go.

I don't know what to do anymore. 


	4. It's Gone!

**(I do not own pjo or hon only my characters) **

**Michael Adams P.O.V **

_Maybe she's right,_ I was thinking when I was walking down the hallway that led to my room.

_Maybe it is because of our imprint, I…I actually thought I loved her! But, she loves Erik. That hurts and I'm immortal! I'm not supposed to feel anything! I should just-. _I stopped because I walked into someone. I looked up and there right on top of me was Mrs. Applebee.

Her long black hair flowing to waist and her dress that showed little spots of her body.

"Well, well, isn't it Michael Adams. What on earth are you doing here?" She said faking the surprise and innocence.

"Ummm, my room is right there. I think the question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"For you of course! We haven't had sex in over a week."

"I-."

"Before you say anything I just miss the way you're body curves with mine." She said while putting her hand on my face.

_I really, really don't want to! _I wanted to yell but I just gave in.

We walked in my room hand in hand. She started to take off her dress then she took off my clothes. We layed down on my bed got under the covers. I put my body on top of hers not caring if I squish her. Her skin is cold to the touch I just wanted to pull away but I couldn't.

_After this I really need to wash my sheets. _

"Bite me." She whispered.

"No, I can't."

"You know you want to."

"No I-." It was too late she cut her neck the she cut my chest with her fingernail. I could smell it, it…it smelled really good. I couldn't help it. I sank my teeth into her neck at the same time she was sucking on my chest.

All I could think was: _This is going to hurt Joey like, literally. _

**Joey P.O.V **

"Gahhhhhh!" I yelled.

Mom, Johnny, and I were in a middle of a card game when it hit me. I crumpled to the floor screaming my head off. Johnny and mom were at my side trying to see what was wrong with me.

_It's gone, he took it away! _

Tears were running down my face and I was pretty sure my nose was bleeding. Every time mom or Johnny touched me I screamed louder. It was like with every touch my skin started to burn.

Johnny got up and called Percy and told him to get over here quick and bring Annabeth. They were here in less then a second. When Percy saw me he ran over to me and shoved something down my throat. I looked to my right and saw Annabeth covering her face trying not to cry and saying over and over again: "Please don't take her, please do not take her!"

Once the pain was gone I gasped and curled up in Percy's arms.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's gone!" Then I began to sob.


	5. Unmistakable

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Michael Adams P.O.V **

_What have I done! _I thought to myself

_I don't feel different I still have those feelings for HER. _

I was walking in the garden right outside my room. I didn't want to go back to my life or to the horrible beast lying in my bed.

_What am I supposed to do? Call Joey and tell her that she was wrong that I still have feelings for her after I imprinted with her enemy. No, that won't happen. When I was sucking from Mrs. Applebee I actually saw what was happening to Joey. And I never want to put her through that again. Maybe this 'thing' is good. _ Maybe I'll just try.

I bent down and grabbed a cell phone from one of the small tables.

**Joey P.O.V **

I was still sore, my whole body ached. I was alone in my dark room, mother and brother left to the grocery store.

I looked to the right on my nightstand, turned on the lamp. And I just sat there staring at the emerald blue notebook on the nightstand, more like a diary. 'Here is something to write down your feelings in.' he had said. I stared at it. _ It is pretty, why not. _

_Wednesday 9:08 _

_June, 22_

_Dear, diary _

_I really don't know how this works but I guess I'm supposed to write my feelings down or something. So here it goes: _

_My name is Joey Conzalez. I'm twelve turning thirteen in about months from now. You see my birthday is October 31__st__. well mine and my twin brothers Johnny. _

_Anyway on with the show! Johnny and I moved in with our mother. Well she used to be a slut and so drugs and drink. Johnny trusts her completely I on the other hand? No, still a little edgy. We haven't been living with her because she got arrested and she got out recently. But Johnny and I are special in more ways then one. First we lived in this place were they treated us nicely and I thought I was in heaven. But, not everything good lasts. We were sent to a different place. Oh, don't worry Diary our friends were with us. Erik, Celena, and Mason. _

_The week after that Erik was kidnapped. We got him back of course! But we lost a couple people on the way. Celena died, Kaylie (Mason's girlfriend) turned to the dark side. But while we were there we found someone well I found him. And he was and still is the most beautiful boy-man I should say man I've ever seen. But, he's on the bad guy side. _

_Anyway we kissed and we imprinted. We were connected. We could talk to each other in our minds. He can feel when I'm in pain and in trouble. And I can to but he said no need to 'cause he is 'immortal'. _I thought I loved him and I think I still do. Oh, your probably wondering why I'm talking about him in past tense. He's not dead! Our imprinted just ended because he is being so stupid and he had sex with another and sucker her blood! Sorry for sloppiness. It's just it's not fair! He probably doesn't even love me anymore.

But I still love him. Now I feel empty I have no emotion except sorrow. And the love for him. Always the love for him.

Oh, out of this whole entry I forgot to tell you who 'he' was. His name is Michael Adams.

I stopped because I heard the phone ringing. I got up and went down the dark hallway to get the phone. I picked up the phone.

"Hello,"

"Hello Jo." Said the unmistakable voice of Michael Adams.


	6. Erase Me

**(I do not own pjo only my characters) **

**Michael Adams P.O.V **

"Oh, hi Michael." Joey said.

"Hi are you busy?"

"No I was just recovering from a horrible heartache but you seem fine." My throat was opening and closing. I was closing my eyes so I won't cry. _ This is what she actually thinks; she thinks I'm really fine? _

"It hasn't been easy for me either ok can I tell u something?"

"Depends are you going to stab my heart over and over again."

_Oh my god! Please if there is gods and goddess please erase me because what I'm about to tell her will hurt her even more. _

"No…you were wrong I still love you and it grows more and more every second." I heard her gasp with delight and some cautious-ness. _What am I saying that's not what I meant to say! _

"And I can't stand it I have to see you." I said. It was like it was coming out like mouth diarrhea. But it was true.

"What are you going to do you can't come to New York?'

"Why not?"

"'Cause Michael the boys are pretty pissed at what you did to me so they have there eyes wide open."

"Then I don't know but I promise you that I will figure out a way."

"Oh great. Oops, bye gotta go!"

"Bye and I-." I didn't get to finish because she hung up already.

"I love you." I whispered even though I knew she wasn't there.


	7. Why?

**(Pjo does not belong to me, only my characters)**

**Joey P.O.V**

I hear something down the hall. I'm terrified.

_I have to hide my fear. I'm stronger than that!_

I walk down the hall and grab my pink bat from the closet. I see a dark figure moving in the shadows.

_Holy shit!_

I run and turn on the lights, close my eyes, and hold my bat up.

"I don't know who you are but you better leave!"

"Why don't you open your eyes Jo?" Said _his _voice. How long has it been since I've heard that beautiful voice.

"Eric?" I open my eyes.

I see his face. His _face_! So beautiful but rigid, like he can cut you down any minute. His skin darker, but light. His eyes brighter, just like the sun. His jet black hair in a lowhawk. His arched eyebrows. His face so happy to see me.

"Yes, why are you staring at me like that?" His half smirk on.

I caught myself. "Because, I haven't seen you in forever!"

I jumped on him and gave him a noogie. He eventually got me off and sat me on the floor next to him.

"Jo, are you okay? Your acting weird. Aha!"

I look down at the carpet. My fingers running through my hair.

_Why am I so nervous? I mean yeah, sure, Eric looks good but,...OH MY GODS!_

"Eric, it's just-"

"Listen Jo, the reason I came here is to apologize."

"For?"

"For butting in your love life. I realized you...love Michael."

"Bu-"

"And you don't have to worry anymore. I'll still be here to watch you but as a _friend_." I was rocking back and forth.

"What are you saying?"

"I got a girlfriend-A real one-and I love her."

My lips pursed tight together.

"Why?"

"It just hurt too much to see you in-love with another man."

"Oh."

Then A buzzing sound starts and its coming from Erics back pocket. He takes out his smartphone looks at the screen for a little then looks at me.

"Jo I Gotta Go. Beth is making spaghetti for dinner." _Her names Beth? _

"Bye."

He gets up and right before he left it looked like he stuttered at the doorknob.

It took me atleast ten minutes to realize that I was sitting in the dark. Knees to my face. Tears running down my face.

_How long have i been gone? Not that long._

I got up and went to my room. I layed down on my bed, curled up in a ball, and just died from tears.


End file.
